I Couldn't Have Him So Nobody Will
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: 'Jack looked at her with hurt and pained eyes."Why are you doing this?," he whispered. Rapunzel grinned."Because I find you very valuable to lose... You are like a drug to me, Jack... I can't let you go," Rapunzel hissed."And if I can't have you, then nobody else will."- ONESHOT... Or not? Insane! Rapunzel and Helpless Jack. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! BTW Rapunzel has her hair.


_I Couldn't Have Him... So nobody Will_

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for a LONG time, but my internet is down! I can only make this ONESHOT for now... And depending if you like it or not, you decide if it should become an artificial story! READ AND REVIEW!**

One day, Rapunzel walked through the forest, looking for someone. And that someone was none other than Flynn Rider. Sneaky as ever, she could say. After dodging past her _real _boyfriend Jack Frost, she searched for another companion. Now, she wouldn't technically call herself _cheating, _but just having extra. Though she could just leave Jack, she chose not to. Something about Jack made her stop herself from leaving.

Maybe his baby blue eyes of mischief? Maybe his laugh? Cold lips? Or maybe he was like a drug... One she does not ever want to put down. Jack was hers and nobody elses."Eugene!," she called. To her voice, the thief appeared from behind the tree."Hey, Blondie," he purred, pulling Rapunzel in a kiss. The young girl giggled and kissed him back tenderly. Pulling away for air, Eugene looked down at her with sad eyes.

"I don't get why you just don't leave the guy and come with me," he whined.

Rapunzel chuckled and tapped the other's nose."Oh, Eugene, I cannot do that to Jack. Not after all he has done for me." Eugene frowned and pulled away from her."Then I guess you don't love me enough," he pouted. Rapunzel smirked and twirled her finger in a circle on Eugene's chest."Please. Don't leave me Eugene? Please," she begged. When Eugine looked into her eyes, Rapunzel's eyes turned a hot pink and a spell was casted; His brown eyes turned red.

"Of course I will stay, love," he said in a hypnotized voice.

Rapunzel smiled darkly and pecked his cheek."I will be back soon," she crooned before running off.

Once she made it to the tower her and Jack decided to live in together, she climbed up the ladder and into her room to see Jack sitting on the bed with his back slumped and staff in the corner. Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to the winter spirit. Trying to not look suspicious, she smiled."Hey sweetie. You okay?," she asked sweetly. Jack gazed up at her with a frown.

"How long?," he said in a low voice.

Rapunzel flinched at his tone, but cleared her throat."What do you mean"

"You know _exactly_, what I mean! You've been with him all this time!," Jack interrupted.

Rapunzel felt her heart race. _Crud_."Jackie, I have no idea what you are talking about," she crooned and lifted the male's chin, only to have move away and stand."Don't give me that crap!," he yelled. Rapunzel flinched again."I thought you loved me?," Jack whispered."Jack, I _do_ love you," Rapunzel replied and hugged Jack."Baby, can we just push this whole incident aside?," she purred into his ear."NO," Jack said firmly and shoved her away and walked out the room.

"You used me! You cheated on me! And now you expect me to push this _aside_?!," Jack complained as he stomped down the stairs. Rapunzel quickly ran after him and tried to stop him."Jack, honey, listen to me! I can't lose you." When Jack stopped, Rapunzel pulled his head to his head to meet her eyes... Then tried her love magic. Jack stared at her like she was insane and thought it was a joke, pushing her away.

"You're ridiculous!," he growled and walked back upstairs.

Rapunzel stood there shocked. _Why did it not work?, _she thought. _It was supposed to work! _With determination, she ran back upstairs to see Jack grabbing his staff and a snow globe North had given him.

"Where are you going?," she demanded.

Jack glared daggers at her."I am leaving, Rapunzel!," he replied and shoved past her. Rapunzel felt her whole heart drop. _No... _She wasn't going to let him go... Rapunzel's eyes darkened to a hot pink and her mouth formed into a frown. Quietly, she stalked over to Jack... Grabbing her frying pan on the way over.

_No..._

Jack was busy, in grabbing personal belongings that he did not notice the insane girl sneaking behind him.

**_No..._**

When Rapunzel was inches away, she raised her frying pan in the air... "**NO!," **she shrieked before **Bang! **went the frying pan to Jack's head. The winter Guardian instantly fell to the floor with a thud. There was a massive gash at the back of his head where the metal hit and crimson red stained his white hair. With a choked sob, Rapunzel dropped the blood-stained frying pan and quickly checked Jack's neck for a pulse.

A slow one, but good.

Eyes of pink insanity, the crazed girl for something of good use. Finally, her eyes spotted just what she needed... A rope and a chain. The most devilish grin spreaded across her face and she got to work...

**(One Hour Later)**

Jack awoke with a moan and a sharp pain to his head. His tired eyes searched his surroundings and he found out he was in a room that looked more like a dungeon; the floors were damped and it was dark. Jack moved, only to figure that his wrists were bounded behind his back with a chain and his ankles were bounded with a rope.

Jack's heart raced and tried to scream, but a navy blue cloth that covered his mouth, prevented him from doing so. Suddenly, a door of the room opened and none other than Rapunzel strolled in. She was now wearing a red dress and her eyes remained a hot pink. Holding her frying pan in both hands, she looked down at Jack. "Hey, snowflake," she crooned.

Jack shouted curses under the gag that could not be translated. Rapunzel smiled sweetly and twirled the frying pan in her palm.

"Oh, love..."

With one hard swing, she smacked the side across Jack's face; Jack whimpered and fell to his side by the force.

The male groaned at the unbearable pain with tears pricking his eyes. A large bruise formed on his upper cheek and Rapunzel pursed her lips."Oh, poor baby! I have bruised your precious face!..." She carelessly shrugged and pulled the male to his sitting position."Oh well, it will heal, just not now cuz I won't bother with my hair."

Jack muffled something weakly so Rapunzel pulled the cloth off."Let me go, Rapunzel," Jack spoke breathlessly, but sternly. Rapunzel frowned and folded her arms. "And tell me why I should do that?," she muttered. Jack looked at her with hurt and pained eyes.

"Why are you doing this?," he whispered.

Rapunzel grinned. "Because I find you _very_ valuable to lose... You are like a drug to me, Jack... I can't let you go," Rapunzel hissed."And if I can't have you, nobody will." Jack looked at her in horror and tried struggling against the bonds."_Let me go, Rapunzel_!," he screamed. Rapunzel only smiled and placed the cloth back over Jack's mouth once again."_Mmmph! mmph!," _Jack muffled. Rapunzel placed a hand on his bruised cheek.

"I love you, my dear snowflake. And I'm _never_ going to let you go."

She then skipped away, leaving Jack in complete silence and darkness. Jack felt tears brimmed his eyes and with a muffled sob, he lowered his head and cried softly.

Years came and went of torture, darkness, and pain... But Jack grew to it... In fact, it brought him to _insanity_. Jack Frost was forced from the world and once again, became another plain expression... Never to be seen or heard...

**Must I continue? If so review as much as you can and depending how much I get, I WILL continue.**


End file.
